MiamiNights
Don't you have a dishwasher to fix? i see the laundry mat has wi-fi now. always on here crying about something i know you work with water n some way dam. to scary to be a fireman most likely a dishwasher or car wash cat someplace...ah hell the car wash job is out the window you got skittles and starbust all over the place half eaten at that. car dirty as hell can't work there....pretyy obvious you pissed the bed when u was younger..maybe you ride around in that bed like the dam silver surfer fighten crime smellin like piss. go ahead and piss the bed and then take off on a piss proff matress like silver surfer but please stop cryin here. i get it yo moms corpse is inside the crime fightin piss proof mattress you glide around town in fightin petty crimes like candy theft (mainly starburst skittles)...kids not eatin all they cereal (fruit loops).... the piss proof mattress reaches speeds upwards of 100 mpf flew directly into the warehouse fire and put it out completely out...the west side smeli like piss for days.....the piss proof mattress sign is most fire hydrants...big cats look up this guy..oh snap is that rain? car out of gas? no problem if this guy is out on piss patrol he can fill a 90 gallon tank in less than 30 sec. ! alright so last week he had a pamper on...so what petty crime is at an all time low on the east side.....hell atleast the clomedia came from ryoshak another super crime fighter.....he jumped off a 56 story building and is currently sympton free....vibration en route to the country side cannot piss in the city soounds like a dam mini gun with the clomedia systems still present he does not have heath coverage and refuses help from a nurse....THE DOCTORS NO WAS SSUP TRUSS THAT ! he got pulled over for jackin off in a pot hole driving a very BOLD vehicle.....aint no tellin what they found in the trunk.. they found.coins and craps, rymes and wraps starburst wrappers more rappers to rap way more crap like dap if he could really wrap he wouldn't be drinvin a VERY BOLD vehicle... then he mentioned trenchin. they knew he was a virgin cuz he couldn't answer the simpel azz question.... would a puzzy pop if u pop a lock stop and rock are u ready to rock if you pop the lock can't stop get it get get skake a leg peg leg even prop the leg to stop and pop will it pop if you stop ? one sock was an ace bandage he had way mo wrap than one rapper could wrap can chap really wrap ? it took the officers two days to get to the starburst. he had skittles individaully wrapped in ace bandages..he had to much game...he had to much rap way mo wrap come sit on my lap can u feel that dap that man is taking crap the next guy took a lap arounf the blockj he just stole him some azz from that man. he drove a BOLD vehicle ! you ran when that picture of yo strikingly huge and fatally fat but friendly girlfriend of yours got posted. you tried to get her drunk off steaks and snacks, suger snaps coins and caps way mo snacks cuz if she could really snack she wouldn't snack like me.... if you had game but u still didn't hit. knocked yo self out jugglin those apples split the dam apple in half juggling so hard tryin to impress her she ate the dam apples on guy tried to check on u she snapped and bit the mofo..very aggresive eater then when she took a chit it sounded like the old attari pac man game wild azz night but no puss for you ! who wants to see the picture huh huh huh who wnats whuh who? huh? who ? whi wants huh? hum hmm Huh ? man....u logged on this site lookin for another man...that makes you a sissy, fruit pop scrub. i see u just twitter talkin about him wearing yo sweat pants and put some gas in the car...dam sounds like yall have a pretty relationship...somebody said something about some chap stick dam yall must be gettin it in tonight in a big way..i bet u can't wait to get that lil kat dik reved up ready to rock..... i guess a fruit pop can't stop even if they stop pop and lock. just got this from a website called plenty o fish via teletype u.s. military: hi my name is sniff..i'm real nervous..never seen or heard a puzzy before (i was born from a c-section } can you please help ...couple things about me well sometimes i piss my pants when washing my hair in the sink i jus can never make it in time it seems...why can't shadows be white? sometimes i get very very scary at night sleepin all alone been married for 12 years i have 22 ( 1 m.i.a) kids all are taking care off and i will take care of you and yes i will pay for emergency crews to remove you from your home if need be (up to 750 lbs) ....i have friends upstate who r in the volunteer fire dept/.. i work for a car dealer ship sometimes just go on-line fill out a credit ap..we will bring the car to u it's called rose city motors...we will bring the car to you ! hits: 8 views 12 replys2 kameal : heeeeyy sniff how yu doing i'm kameal...they call me that cuz i can take different forms and eat alot...i've been officially dead 3 times now :) not sure how many more hits my chest can take from a sledge hammer so we should act quickly if u want some....i can't wait to unravel your hair ohhhh plus i wieght 752 lbs is that exceptional ? make sure you nring your tool and a hard had with a light on it Sniff: 752? that's exceptional i aint scared i work at the zoo baby i got all that indutsrail car jacks, gloves, hard hat, rubber suit, chain sawyer, hammer, phillips screw driver. 100ft roll of copper, forklift...does it sound like i'm scared ? spatchula..ice packs, a got dam steel beam, cell phones man i got everything scuba tank ,flood lights , cheese, penis ppump..can't u tell i'm ready ? man all i ask is you take a hiv test that other chit don't scare me yea i got feline kitty cat aids so what? what? alright then. fuk u and yo fake ass pigeon advatar...dusty azz man...fake azz fisher man perhaps he cuaght a big wheely on the down low tip? Gtfo this fukken fool right here...aren't you the same guy that became a chinises guy and moved to china but was outed because you was scared of spaghetti because it looked like worms ? everybody knows chinese cats like worms.noodles etc do some dam research next time dummy...sent yo azz back to america now you can't stand race. then you became the black power lifter..this was 2 years ago today.....knowin dam well you cant tie yo shoes right b/c u aint strong enough...sittin in the crowd dam shoes came right off, walked up to the stage fukken show came offf, laid down on the bench dam shoe came off fired right off the foot and hit one of the judges....stick to rooting for the gazelles on big cat diary phag this comin from a mofo who took a dam penguin to a father/daughter dance...you looked dumb as hell in that outfit you got from piggly wiggly... you had between 7-15 peguins at yo house talkin to u about this blizzard two weeks ago...you new this chit was comin but you bought a got dam lawn mower to throw people off..oh so that's how they go to that dance.....you can please that penguin easy all you gotta do is pat dat flap...he like it when you rub those shoulders and pat dat flap...this common azz mofo is a polygamist penguin lover he's marries to 6 different penguins...something aint right one of them penguins is pregnant...sniff aint got no dik so what's really goin on ? congrats to sniffcane...this married man just appeared on maury povich for the 22th time and they said "you are not the father"....wife called in from iraq and said sniff aint chit (he had 6-7 penquins in the crowd ******* everywhere)......sniff currently 35 years old....in an ironic twist a 34 year old man claims sniff is the father dna test came back positive...How did this mans dna get inside that other guy? sniff on his way to san fransico for aggressive questioning...no more talk shows for sniff. " i can't bust" says sniff...sniffs wife last spotted at k-mart next to the clorox 33 ( clorox 33 can take 33 loads sniffs wife claims she can take 45 a challege has been issued } ! weren't you cher's stunt double in that movie mask ( the part where they showed the camel toe) ? yea that was yo bich azz........still tryin to convince the people at tranformers .org that go bots are better ? you legacy is a joke just like yo stunt in the movie mask where they made you ride on the back of that motor cycle with a pink thong....they said "cut !" but you kept kissin GAR...ruined the scene ruined the stunt and you gotta black eye...you tried to fuk the man don't you think the director knows his own script you stipid ********** dam ? you know dam well that chit wasn't in there.. Shut cho ***** azz up always tryin to walk sexy is those little azz shoes but you always fuk it up by couchin and fallin over...it's funny as hell to watch you get ta swishing in those skinny jeans, then the cough comes...then you get ta teeterin then you fall over...that's why you wear that dumb azz hat with the weights when you at the crib. keeps yo azz from teeterin...watch out for coverorange when he get's ta teeterin ! they had his back sack with the emergency kick stand on display at the star trak convetion just last week.. u didn't come one...but many times tammy..." pooty tank ~ sorry azz gaytor fans. these gaytor fans don't have no probem sukin a dik and makin a ham sandwich (no tomato)....these mofo's pay a premium those are overly kind words ! don't worry about bridgetender he's a dik sucka from afar. best be;lieve yo dik already been sucked by this guy wit the imagination. he's ghey like that. fruit pops do that. this fool had one pant leg completely gone and intact, tell this clown aint fruity. sniff just parlayed the snow storm and made a snow angele in a yak of penguin chit. atleast he wore yellow boots and a gerbil wofe beater he killed to show his love for a 8th penguin. he dosey doed the hell out of that thing. let's give ot up to esfncy...they gheyest dj...day to day operations include putton on a pigeon condom and fukin other dj's like a animal....swappin various condoms up to and including a kfc condom at the club while fingering unknown patrons (finger lickin good he says) using a ***** cat condom during sex. (the condoms can only be ascertained at a dam vet) he uses a veitnam condom to fuk a chinise guy... that one man said best move was when this funky freash dj put on aome mc hammer skinny jeans did a dam camo flip into a durrcell condom and fuked this one rabbit llokin guy all nite...that man sounded jealous a s hell aye playboy we know that girl sent you some pictures of tha newt black dude BF ready to rock...just fork those bad boys over and call it son.... make yo self some ramon noodles and watch the super bowl. if you nervous about the pickle just use windows paint and edit the mofo but don't make it to small cuz you'll make yourself look dumb. eat a bowl of instant oatmeal and think about it boss. you got worked up and drunk last nite b/c she sent u some pics. lmao at this guy man he can't get shannon out of his mind. one of shannons bothers must have pumped the hell out pf her wit that hiv dik. dam and now they got a new virus rd. simple mofo will pass soon leavin behind a kit kat and a pack of now-n-laters. close yo legs and take your stanky behind back to the fsu board. we don't want to see your puzzy big baby. dam i know it' valentines day but this mofo might have to settle for a kit kat tonight. lmao that schedule is weak as hell. you and yo kit kat should have fun watching that sorry cookin show in 3d....yea we know the egg flew right our of the tv and ruined your date. should have left the kit kat in the package till after the show you stupid muddafuka. forensic's formula...table size + bag of starburst on table behind female- females nose (6% difficulty slope at 60%) inbankment 5%....3 mm side burn (circumference of kicthen apron worn by richrad simmons) divide that by the dude in the back.........bike seat on wall minus the rug... conclusion dam this fruit pop is only 4'8" max.....that one dude in the back got lucky he fuke'm..now he can't stop thinkin of him...his grand hand is on the left side he won't show that side...old man beat that azz b/c you didn't make his omlette right....take two steps to the left how tall will he be then? very small camera used for this pic (only can be used once) i see the guy in bak let his hair down while the one n the front is up.....excellent work by the photographer he toungue was like jordan what was the man in the back doin? calm chit look...that boy can't stand that old mans left hook, he might look but he stayed put...that man in the back done fooled more people than big foot. canecastics tits are bigger than that toots.... dam u take away that wig and make up and we might have ourselves a 10 yr old mike bibby. he was doin good until his puzzy got popped........mom had ta drink a 5th of vodka to breast feed his ugly azz.{is that will farrel?} he thinks he's ghey b/c he's bow legged.......what good is a cheeze burger with no cheeze? alright so now we got cbunny, the gheyest easter bunny tryin to talk smack? you got ya beard trimmed real nice but we can tell they whiskers...you sucked that mans dik and told exactly what he had on his whopper then you hopped on over to the school and picked up his kids like it wasn't nothin....that sure wasn't mayonaise on his lips son...how'd he explain it to the kids? "when some people put lotion on they don't rub it all in like they should" silly azz rabbit couldn't trick the kids...."that looks like nut pa pa" cbunny panics and jus started talkin all kinds of noise....large coke, small fry medium salt, whopper with cheeze light mayo and mustard no tomato.......that kid said dam dad you must be good if you can tell all that from a dik suk ! do me and tell what i had for lunch ? dam son you had 6 chicken nuggets and a juice..... just excuse cbunny, he just hops on rivals once a month when he's changing his wheels on his skateboard. he was the first human to be born with whiskers. his nose is constantly movin. he's got this bus that does 9.5 in the quarter. it's got 7 wheels on one side and 3 on the other. his eye's bug out like preditor when he makes those left turns at daytona'a there. the man must go though 8-12 packs of skittle once he get's that thing up and hopin, he just did that thing with his eye's again. the reporter asked him about his nose twich problem...he told her she was 3 months pregnant. You aint no dam man yous a bich. your own dad don't like you that's why he had to do 9 shots or cuervo before he breast fed your sorry behind. i bet you got on a pair of tight azz overalls with a big azz over sized pat benatar belt. you come off as guy who likes to put other guys hair on yo legs. i bet you work at a bardber shop picking up hair part time. what's your moms location? the #1 ranked female funk on scout is brah-caster.......he parlays this other guy with his cast iron brah collection best belive he has a wole so the nipples can be licked. he's got one big fake azz tit ! you like ya health? well watch ya self...this guy has hiv at 7am...by 9;30 it's full blown aids...that goes into remission at 11;45 eat standard time then it's TB. at 3pm the std's take over... syphilis, herpes, goneria got dam i wouldn't wanna be him.!..sounds like a bunch of crocodiles every time this man goes to the rest room......how many guys do you ride around compton in hot shorts with one big fake azz titty? watts? north county? santa rita? he fuked pee-wee herman and he emerged unscathe. the people who make benedryl got pee-wee herman....this takes you back to 1985 when a man used a cast iron pot to make a burger then used it to cover up his titties. ususally by 9:30 he get's worms. this guy cares more about his titties than he does his health.